yandere_simulatorfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Osana Najimi
Osana Najimi fue la primer Rival planificada por el amor de Senpai. Es la amiga de la infancia de Senpai. Todo sobre Osana está incompleto, no se puede interactuar con ella (matarla, hablarle, etc.). Sin embargo, ella confesará sus sentimientos a Senpai el Viernes a las 6:00 PM, por lo que aunque todas las estudiantes sean asesinadas, terminarás perdiendo. YandereDev dijo en uno de sus vídeos que Yandere Simulator todavía no tiene una/un rival oficial, así que los planes pueden cambiar y puede dejar de ser una rival. Apariencia Osana Najimi lleva el uniforme de la escuela por defecto (a menos que sea personalizado por el jugador), así como calentadores blancos estilo Kogal. El color de su cabello es naranja sujetado en dos coletas con listones rosadas con lunares blancos y un moño rosado. Escenas En la intro obsoletadel juego, cuando Yandere-chan se encuentra con Senpai, más tarde él se encuentra con Osana y se la puede ver actuando de forma Tsundere hacia Senpai. (Puedes ver la vieja intro en el canal de Youtube de YandereDev) Incluso aparece en el Spin-Off del juego, Yandere Clicker, describiéndola como A kawaii Imouto who will stab Senpai for you (Una linda Imouto que apuñalará a Senpai por tí). Imouto ''significa ''Hermana menor pero, ella NO es la hermana menor de Senpai, y no se la debe confundir como tal. En la actualización del 3 de Abril del juego, había muchas fotos de ella en diferentes poses. En la actualización de el 1 de septiembre, sí aprietas la barra "espacio", se le puede ver hacer diferentes poses. Como guiñando, saludando, reverencia, etc. Curiosidades * En el final del vídeo de "How to poison a girl in Yandere Simulator", en el final del video de la actualización de agosto y en el vídeo "I Want My Senpai Back" , se puede ver a una chica muy parecida a Osana Najimi, pero con medias rosas con lunares y cabello mas largo que el de Saki Miyu. *talvez la chica tsundere del video "I Want My Senpai Back" sea osana najimi con su posible nuevo diseño,diseño que se confirmo en el video * Al parecer, es odiada por Info-chan. * Su nombre significa "Amiga de la Infancia" en japonés, haciendo referencia a ser la amiga de la infancia de Senpai. * Realiza un pequeño cameo en el trailer de April´s Fool. * Es la primera tsundere introducida por YandereDev, la segunda es Tsundere-Chan. * Si presionas "espacio", Osana hará una serie de poses y movimientos. (actualización 1° de septiembre). * Hay un bug en el que no aparece bajo el árbol de cerezo (Actualización 1º de septiembre) *En la actualización del 08 de Octubre, podemos ponerle a Yandere-chan el cabello de Osana. *Su aspecto será cambiado en un futuro, esto lo verificamos en la descripción del video "I Want My Senpai Back". *Brittany Lauda es la actriz de la voz actual de Osana Najimi. *Se da a entender en el Twitter de YandereDev que el cumpleaños de Osana será en enero, muy probablemente el primero. *Actualmente, excepto el mensaje de introducción de texto, Info-chan no te dará información sobre ella debido a no reconocer su modelo de marcador de posición. *En el menú de retos, hay una silueta de una chica víctima que parece asemejarse al aspecto original de Osana. *Osana no tiene el club decidido.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639227229856116736 Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Estudiantes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Rivales Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Futuro Categoría:Sin Programar